Only You
by YokoKitsune-chan
Summary: When all you know is pain, the pain of being hurt and hated and insulted to the point that you even hurt yourself, its hard to think that things could ever change. For Naruto, this was the reality he resigned himself to, never thinking that change was possible...until a strange, mysterious boy shows up in his life. Now he dared to hope... SasuNaru a little ItaDei. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I had been working on this story for awhile and I decided today that I would upload it...since maybe if I get some reviews i'll be motivated to continue it...I guess I need motivation XD. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated and its my first time writing a SasuNaru or NaruSasu fic though I've read TONS...they are kinda my obsession XD**

**A/N The ****_italic _****texts represents the characters thoughts. Since my writing style in this story is first person I'll try to make it clear as to whose thoughts are being expressed.**

I can't remember the first time I felt the cold steel pierce my skin, but I know it's now a normal thing to see my own blood…I don't remember what it's like to not be in complete darkness but I know the pain helps me feel like the dark isn't so dark….but it's still there, it's always there….

At school it's no different, I'm practically invisible, people see right through me and I go unnoticed. I prefer to be unnoticed cause when kids do notice me I always end up seeing my own blood again….freak, weirdo, fag….I'm all of those names, cause no one knows my real one and no one seems to care.

_Naruto…._

But one day something happened, and made me think the world could spit out a bit of mercy sometimes….when it felt like it. That day made me feel like I was still human….but it would only last for that moment because there were always reminders.

_ "__You're not one of us…freak…"_

Three boys pinned me to a wall, their leader was digging his thumb into the wound on my wrists. I scrunched my eyes closed and tried to bear the pain.

Come on little bastard, scream, why don't you scream for help?

I ignored him….if I continued to ignore him he'd probably get bored and leave…that's all I wanted, for them to just leave me alone….

Maybe he needs to feel more pain? How about…this!

I tasted the blood in my mouth before the pain in my stomach actually registered. I coughed and tried to spit the blood out. They kept laughing and all the while he kept squeezing my wrist…._I guess I'll have to change the bandages again… _they started taking turns hitting me…everything began to get dark….That's when he showed up. I forced myself to stay conscious….silky black hair and dark eyes so cold they could freeze hell over, his skin was so pale…kind of like milk….that frozen gaze focused on the one holding me….I didn't even see when he moved….I only felt myself sliding down the wall and soon I was sitting, leaning against it while I forced my eyes to stay open, blinking to get rid of the fog just enough to see the last boy hit the dirt, the raven stood over him without saying a word….he glanced at me, his icy gaze had melted a bit and he strode towards me hands in his pockets….my eyes could no longer stay open and I strayed into the blackness.

_That young Uchiha boy brought him in…he said he doesn't know what happened, just found him like that…._

I don't know that voice…..

_Well its not strange…it doesn't seem Naruto gets along with any of the people at this school….I'm surprised that Sasuke even helped him, it's a good thing he did though…would have been a bad reputation for the school if a student actually died here…._

**_So his name is Sasuke…._**

That was principal Tsunade's voice…typical….

My eyes slowly began to open and adjust to the light. I was in the med bay….I hated hospitals of any kind….they always smelt way too clean sometimes and gave me a weird, depressing feeling, as if I wasn't depressed enough already ….I sat up quickly which made my head spin a bit, and tried to find my bag and stuff….they were in a corner of the room near the door. I got up and headed for them.

Naruto? How are you feeling?

The voice from before inquired. Turns out it was Nurse Shizune's voice.

Fine…

Well I'd like to ask you a few questions

I sighed internally wishing she hadn't just said that. I half turned in her direction.

…..

Ah well….would you mind telling me what exactly happened to you?

Um…I don't want to talk about it….its fine

Well, you will have to eventually, so why not now?

Tsunade looked at me sternly. I really didn't need this to deal with right now...my head was killing me.

I-I'm fine….if you intervene it's just going to cause more trouble ok? I'll deal with it on my own….

N-Naruto!

I pushed the door and left before she could ask any more questions. Its not like she can stop them from hating me, it's not like they'll stop beating me up if she talks to them or punishes them…..people enjoy hitting me, picking on me….they don't care about the consequences….even if there were any….it's best to just let it be.

I headed toward the gate….it was getting a bit dark and the school was almost completely empty….I liked it that way. Just a glance over my shoulder and I saw him again, sitting on the roof staring out at something in the distance or probably nothing at all….the breeze picked up and his hair blew into his eyes, he raised a hand to move it away and glimpsed me, he held my gaze for a moment, dark eyes focusing on me as if he was trying to find something….I realized I was staring back and quickly turned away and headed out the school gates with pink dusting my cheeks….I could feel his eyes on me as I left but I didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Such blue eyes….they don't even look real. Every time I see him I get so lost in those eyes. I don't know why, but….those eyes reflect so much pain and sadness…..I can see the darkness in that beautiful deep blue….I want to take away that darkness, it doesn't belong there at all, I want to see him smile, if only just once….but I only see the remnants of tears….what could I do to change that? Why do I care so much? _Naruto_…..I didn't know his name at first, until I heard some teachers whispering about him….why is he a freak to them? Because he's different? Because he doesn't fit with the standards of society? Cause he's not hanging with those other kids, getting high and shitfaced...because he's not 'cool'? Humans can be so disgusting….

I stared out at the sun slowly setting and the sky starting to turn a deep purple, the evening was quiet, all the students had left or were leaving, causing a blissful silence to fall over the school. As if to challenge that thought, the wind suddenly blew my bangs into my eyes.

Aw…damn it

And while it managed to disturb my peaceful pondering, I was grateful for now I caught sight of those two sapphires staring up at me with curiosity. I couldn't help but stare back, watching his reaction. I was tempted to show off my signature smirk but decided against it, didn't want to scare him off that early. I wondered vaguely if he had heard my thoughts as suddenly he turned away and headed towards the gate….was that a bit of pink I saw…? Interesting…

(Devious Sasuke mode: Activate) :D

I hopped down off the roof; it wasn't that high after all, and decided to head home. I decided that he had seen enough of me today, I'd get my chance sooner or later, most likely sooner, plus, Itachi would have my head if I'm late….again. With that thought in mind, I walked quickly towards home, while keeping a close eye on my surroundings. God forbid those stupid girls spotted me; if they did I wouldn't get any peace….damn annoying creatures…Lying in wait for me around every corner...

As I was walking past the Yamanaka flower shop, I heard a very annoying and high pitched voice calling out to me….that could only be one person…Sakura…..of all the girls why her? I hate my life….

Sasuuukeee-kuuun!

Maybe if I keep walking she'll leave me alone….yeah right who am I kidding, like that's going to work she's too damn persistent.

Hi Sasuke-kun, how are you?

…

Um….I was wondering if you would like to um…hang out with me. I promise it would be fun!

No.

Ah…but S-Sasuke-kun, I want to spend time with you, why are you so mean to me?!

Cause your annoying…

That seemed to shut her up, now's my chance to get out of here.

I walked away as quickly as possible before Ino showed up too….I would need help getting away from the two of them….jeez just thinking about it makes my brain hurt….

I finally arrived at the safety of my own house or so I thought as I opened the door.

Itachi…I'm home….

I looked up into the cold glare of my brother….that glare could probably scare the black off tar…..

*sigh* I'm not that late…come on

Sasuke…..you're at least half an hour late….what do you call that?

It's like what, twenty minutes?

Stop fooling around and freshen up for dinner you moron…

Whatever, bastard…

Yeah and if your late again I swear I will hang you upside down by your toes in the basement for three days without food, got that?

Whatever…

My brother might be one of the nicest and scariest persons you ever meet and though I joked about it, I better not be late again….

After dinner I went up to bed, but somehow I couldn't sleep…..his blue eyes on the brink of tears, the blood running down his lips and his hands, him unconscious in my arms, his skin was so warm….or maybe…I'm too cold…..I could see scars, faint scars but they were everywhere. Naruto….I want to know more about you….I want to help you...somehow, would you let me...?


End file.
